


Fixer-Upper (Podfic)

by cosmogyral_mad_woman



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: (each chapter will run about 10 minutes), Alternate Universe, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral_mad_woman/pseuds/cosmogyral_mad_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever seen "Love It or List It"? In which Arthur is the real estate agent and Eames is the designer.</p><p>Written by earlgreytea68, read by cosmogyral_mad_woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fixer-Upper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234224) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Massive thanks to EGT and the CP Darlings. I have one word for you lot. BAAAAAAA.
> 
> Thanks to Burning_Up_A_Sun and quietborderline for the beta. :D Love you.

**Length** : 8:32  
**Size** : 8 MB  
**Download/Listen** : [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/39hj5920zu9hoi5/Chapter_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy, if slightly belated, Thanksgiving to you wonderful people. I am truly grateful for all of you and your love and support. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post this. Chapter 3 is currently in the editing process and classes are ending on the 4th, so hopefully chapter 4 will go up shortly after that. Maybe I'll even get this finished before Christmas. It'll be your present. :D

**Length** : 6:17 

**Size** : 6 MB 

**Download/Listen** : [ link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mb3y38gxb69etcj/Fixer_Upper%2C_Chapter_2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy winter break! Here's to a good holiday season full of productiveness, family, and yummy food (And a large amount of A&E ^_^). Cheers.

**Length** : 5:23  
**Size** : 5 MB  
**Download/Listen** : [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lyw6xf65o2lysxd/Fixer-Upper%2C_Chapter_3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: Chapters 5, 6, and 7 are recorded and in queue for editing. They are super short, so I'm intending to post those in one day to make up for chapter length. 8 and 9 are going to take a bit longer and will probably go up just before or after Christmas. Either way, enjoy!

**Length** : 9:31  
**Size** : 9 MB  
**Download/Listen** : [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/18hdbyd162n1931/Fixer-Upper%2C_Chapter_4.mp3)


End file.
